Tus pecas, Weasley
by EmzF
Summary: —Si accedo a que cuentes mis estúpidas pecas ¿Me dejarás en paz de una vez? —Pregunté intentando aparentar indiferencia ante semejante visión. Seamos realistas, que detestase a Scorpius Malfoy no significaba que estuviese ciega ¡Por Merlín!


**Disclaimer:** _Nada de ésto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p>Debían ser cerca de las ocho, porque apenas quedaba gente repartida por las mesas de madera de la biblioteca, pero yo no podía irme. Estaba en mi séptimo curso, y los EXTASIS, a pesar de estar bastante lejos aún comenzaban a agobiarme, mamá me había dicho que eran tremendamente duros y quería estar bien preparada, y me daba igual que James, Albus o incluso Hugo se riesen de mi, en realidad Hugo era el que más se reía de mí por ésto ¡Tenía que sacar las mejores notas del curso! Pero claro ¿A que no se burlaban de la<em> pequeña Rosie <em>cuando hacía un espectacular partido de quidditch? ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo cierto es que no entendía a los hombres de mi familia... Es algo que mamá y tía Gin me repetían bastante a menudo... _"Cariño, no te esfuerces por comprenderlos, porque nunca lo conseguirás"_

Comenzaron a pesarme los ojos, pero quería acabar de leer el capítulo diecisiete de la _Teoría de la Transformación Transustancial _antes de que la anciana Señora Pince me echase de allí, en serio, ¿Cuántos años tendría ya la señora Pince? Porque papá dice que trabajaba en Hogwarts en su época, y por aquel entonces ya era bastante mayor, así que...

Y entonces le vi, me estaba mirando fijamente. Últimamente ya le había pillado en varias ocasiones haciéndolo, y lo cierto es que me ponía bastante nerviosa ¿Por qué demonios Malfoy me miraba? Es decir, era _Scorpius-no-me-mires-que-soy-superior-a-ti-Malfoy. _Pavoneándose por todo el colegio con esos malditos aires que se daba, con la nariz tan levantada que cualquier día se dislocaría el cuello, algo que no me importaría, con una estúpida niña colgada de su brazo día sí y día también ¡Se peleaban por él! Era increíble... ¿Que era guapo? Pues claro. Tenía un pelo increíblemente rubio, un cuerpo, como decía tía Gin, hecho para el pecado, pero sobre todo, unos jodidos ojos grises que quitaban el hipo a cualquiera ¡Incluso a los thestrals del bosque prohibido! Y eso es mucho decir, eh.

Y me miraba, llevaba así una semana, observándome cuando creía que yo no me daba cuenta ¿Se creía que yo era estúpida? Había salido a mi madre. Es decir, no es que papá fuese tonto ni nada por el estilo ¡Había ayudado a derrotar a Voldemort! Pero en cuestión de chicas era un poco lento... ¡Pero a mi Malfoy no me interesaba como un chico! Ni si quiera me interesaba ¡Ni si quiera me interesaba como un gusarajo! ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

—Weasley —Siseó una voz frente a mí.

Levanté la vista lentamente ¿Ahora encima de mirarme también me hablaba? Vale, entendía que fuese amigo de Albus, pero a mí JAMÁS me había dirigido la palabra por voluntad propia, para decir algo amable, se entiende, aunque creo que no está en su naturaleza ser amable... Porque papá dice que Draco Malfoy, padre de Scorpius era un, bueno, no lo diré, porque si mamá me escuchase me confiscaría la escoba por lo menos durante dos semanas.

—Malfoy —Le contesté secamente.

—¿Qué haces a estas horas aún aquí? —Me preguntó.

¡Oh! Gran forma de iniciar una conversación. Tenía entendido que el chico era bastante inteligente, ¿Qué le parece que hago? ¿Bailar? ¿Cantar? ¡Ah no! Sin duda me estoy revolcando entre los estantes con Marcus Fisher.

—¿A ti que te parece? —Contesté alzando levemente el libro para que lo viese.

—Teoría de la Transformación Transustancial... —Murmuró—. ¿Qué buscas ahí?

—¿Qué buscas tú Malfoy? —Le corté yo bruscamente.

Sí, sé que quizás fui un poco borde en aquel momento, pero la noche anterior no había dormido demasiado bien ¡Las estúpidas de mis compañeras de cuarto no dejaban de hablar que si no sé quien estaba liada con no sé quien! ¿Se creen que de verdad me importa? ¡Pues no! Y encima aquel día apenas había comido, Hugo me había dicho que no entendía sus deberes de pociones y yo como buena hermana que soy me había ido a la biblioteca a ayudarle.

—Tus pecas, Weasley —Soltó a bocajarro.

¿Mis pecas? ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Que se las podía regalar o donar o algo por el estilo? ¿Realmente era tan estúpido como yo pensaba? ¡Las pecas era algo con lo que se nacía, no podías elegirlo! Y a mí las mías no me gustaban para nada.

—¿Perdona? —Pregunté confundida—. Las pecas no se pueden dar y no...

—Lo sé —Me cortó—. Sólo quiero saber cuántas tienes.

¿Cómo que cuántas pecas tenía? Éso no lo sabía ni yo ¡Malfoy estaba totalmente ido de la cabeza! Le tendría que decir a Albus que se replantease seriamente sus compañías.

—¿Qué preguntas estúpidas estás haciendo, Malfoy? —Dije cerrando el libro con brusquedad.

La Señora Pince se giró hacia nosotros mirándonos severamente. Por culpa del estúpido de Scorpius Malfoy me iban a echar de la biblioteca ¡A mí! Jamás me habían echado de la biblioteca, la sola idea me aterrorizaba ¿Qué iba a decir mamá? Seguro que papá se reiría, pero mamá...

—Creo que he dicho las cosas bastante claras ¿No? —Volvió a decir él apoyándose en la mesa, quedando así más cerca de mí.

Entonces me di cuenta, era mucho más guapo de lo que parecía. Su nariz era perfectamente recta, sus labios perfectamente finos se curvaban en una media sonrisa y sus ojos... sus ojos grises como el acero tenían un extraño brillo similar a la satisfacción ¿O acaso serían imaginaciones mías?

—Si accedo a que cuentes mis estúpidas pecas ¿Me dejarás en paz de una vez? —Pregunté intentando aparentar indiferencia ante semejante visión.

Seamos realistas, que detestase a Scorpius Malfoy no significaba que estuviese ciega ¡Por Merlín! Aquellos malditos ojos me estaban hipnotizando ¡No le mires Rose! ¡No le mires!

Pero la cosa se puso realmente difícil cuando le tuve a ni siquiera un palmo de mi nariz, contando las dichosas pecas de la discordia ¿Pero qué le había dado a Malfoy con éso? Ahora me dirá que quiere ser pelirrojo también... ¡Ah no! Que su maravilloso pelo rubio era lo más sagrado que hay en este mundo mundial... ¡Jamás toques el pelo de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy si no quieres verle como un verdadero Hipogrifo ofendido. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí... ¡Por Morgana! ¿Por qué me miraba de esa manera? Entiendía que quisiera contar todas las malditas manchas de mi piel, pero no hacía falta estar tan cerca, ¿Verdad? Me debían estar temblando hasta las orejas... Jamás lo admitiría delante suyo, pero es realmente imponente, es realmente perfecto.

¿Perfecto? Espera ¿Perfecto? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba yo que Malfoy era perfecto? Debía ser un pequeño lapsus mental por el exceso del perfume que llevaba el rubio, que me turbaba la mente y no me dejaba pensar con claridad... Menta, olía a menta.

Aspiré un poco más fuerte, y él pareció darse cuenta porque sonrió levemente sin parar en su cometido.

Juro que cuando vuelva a casa por Navidades le preguntaré a mamá de algún hechizo para quitarme estas estúpidas pecas. No quiero volver a saber de ellas nunca más.

Malfoy se separó rápidamente. Estaba serio y tenía el ceño fruncido, como si algo no fuese bien. ¿Acaso ahora estaba disconforme con su estúpida petición y se le había ocurrido que podíamos ir a saltar a la pata coja alrededor del sauce boxeador con los ojos vendados?

—Treinta y siete —Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Me parece perfecto —Contesté cortante—. Y ahora déjame volver a mi lectura, es mucho más interesante.

Y era cierto ¿Quién no iba a preferir la Transformación a unas estúpidas manchas en la piel?

—Me he equivocado por una —Comentó con sequedad desviando la mirada.

¿El gran Scorpius Malfoy admitía que se había equivocado? ¡Esa sí que era nueva! ¿Pero cómo se iba a haber equivocado? Las había contado... a no ser que no supiese contar, pero no, ni siquiera él era tan estúpido como para eso, por mucho que me costase aceptar.

Alcé una ceja en señal de que se explicase.

—Hubiese jurado que tenías treinta y seis pecas en la cara, pero hoy al contarlas, veo que me he equivocado —Dijo con una _Sonrisa Malfoy, _sí, una de esas que hacen que tus rodillas tiemblen hasta no poder sostenerte en pie y que el desayuno de esa mañana se derrita hasta convertirse en unas estúpidas mariposas que no sabes por qué están ahí. -Nos vemos Weasley-

Y yo me quedé ahí, como una estúpida, viendo como Scorpius Malfoy atravesaba la puerta de la biblioteca en silencio, sin siquiera volver la vista atrás. ¿Qué demonios era eso que había en mi estómago? ¡Mataría a Hugo por no haberme dejado comer!

Pero sobre todo... ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí? Malfoy había estado contando mis pecas desde lejos? Es más... ¿Se había acercado a hacerlo? Y lo peor... ¿Yo le había dejado? ¡Peor aún! ¡En la biblioteca! Mamá jamás podría enterarse de eso o me mataría.

Cerré lentamente el libro de transformaciones, pero de entre una de sus páginas vi que sobresalía un pequeño trozo de pergamino escrito con una letra pulcra.

_Mañana a las diez en la puerta para la salida a Hogsmeade. Nunca acepto un no por respuesta, Así que acostúmbrate. No llegues tarde Weasley, tú y tus treinta y seis pecas._

_S.M_.

No entendí por qué, pero una estúpida sonrisa se formó en mi cara al leer esa nota de Scorpius.

¿Treinta y seis? No, eran treinta y siete.

* * *

><p>Y bien? ¡Opiniones, que sabeis que me gustan! Bueno queridos, os dejo, pero no dejeis de pasaros por mis otros fics ¿Eh? ¡Muchos besotes!<p>

—Virginia.


End file.
